


there's no music on (but we dance along)

by orangesunsets



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Life, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Slow Dancing, first attempt at fluff, im sorry, lowercase is intended, nomin, so is Nana, they are cute, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesunsets/pseuds/orangesunsets
Summary: deadlines and finals are approaching but, right now, watching jaemin's eyes sparkle under the yellowish light of their living room, jeno feels like they've got forever.alternatively, jaemin wakes jeno up at 4 am because he wants to dance.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	there's no music on (but we dance along)

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and this wasn't proofread so if you find any mistakes pls point them out so i can fix them!  
> also my first try at fluff i hope it will be fine hehe
> 
> and ofc, title is from one direction's change my mind

it isn't weird for jaemin to feel restless.

of course it isn't. but what is strange is that he has no reason to be. he _knows_ he's going to do well in his exams because he's been studying for quite a while now and he also has jeno's entire supply of love and support.

but jaemin is only human, and, of course, there are times when he doesn't even understand why he feels a certain way, but he goes through with it anyway.

now is definitely one of those times because, now, lying in bed with jeno's arms around his waist, he _wants to dance._ and, most importantly, he wants to do it _with jeno._ he knows that as soon as he does what he wants to do (wake him up) he might regret it instantly, but jeno _loves_ him, so he thinks he'll be okay after, jeno wouldn't do anything even remotely bad to him.

“jen” he says while kissing his boyfriend's face all over. jeno doesn't even budge. “jen. jen. jen. love, wake up”

jeno stirs a bit, and jaemin smiles as wide as he can in _that way_ he knows makes jeno so, so, soft for him.

jeno rubs his eyes with the back of his hands, still sleepy. “what the fuck, nana? what time is it?” jaemin has the decency to blush before saying “it's, uhm, it's a-almost 4 am, jen”

jeno's eyes go wide at his answer, but they instantly become worried “did something happen to you, princess? are you alright? why did you wake me? are you hurt anywhere?” and jaemin is so, so, so in love with him it hurts a bit too much.

jaemin pushes himself up so he can straddle his boyfriend, whose hands find their way to jaem's waist as if they belonged there almost immediately. while talking jeno's face on his hands, he says "no, babe. nothing hurts. you might actually hate me for this but i couldn't sleep because i wanted to do something. i still want to do it. and i can't do it alone and i want to do it with you, jen”

“what is it, baby? what do you wanna do?” jaemin's eyes twinkle so beautifully at the question that jeno swears they light up the entire room, and even though it's five minutes past four am, jeno feels energized when he sees his baby look so excited. “i wanna dance, love. wanna slow dance with you, take our minds off of our exams and deadlines for a bit” and he sounds so, so, so happy that jeno can't bring himself to say no to him, so he puts jaemin down next to him and gets up, grabbing his hands after to pull him up as well.

as they start making their way to the living room and jeno flickers the lights on, he asks jaemin “why now, though? it's almost 4:30 am, doll”

“you know we don't have time to do this kind of thing any other moment, jen. we live together but we barely see each other when exams are near, and it makes me sad. i just miss you, i wanna be with you, and have fun, and be in our own little world before we go back to being buried with assignments again” and when jeno sees jaemin's eyes get a little bit teary, he puts an arm around his waist to pull him in a bone-crushing hug. _oh, just now he realises how much he's missed this, having jaemin in his arms,_ because even though they live together and sleep on the same bed, having a person that's more asleep than awake beside you isn't exactly the same as having that person talking to you and hugging you back actively.

jeno takes the opportunity to start slowly swinging them side to side and back and forth, his face on the crook of his baby's neck, because, isn't that what jaemin wanted to do, after all?

the silence is loud until jaemin interrupts it, “jen, there's no music on!! are you really making me dance to no music right now?” and he is really lucky that he is the cutest person alive and that jeno is so in love with him because, had it been anyone else, jeno would have snapped already.

jeno smiles even though jaemin can't see him before he answers. “i know, love. but, just so you remember, it's almost 5 am right now, and we have neighbours that are most likely sleeping or trying to sleep right now, okay? we can't just put music on, baby. not unless you want us to get noise complaints again, and you know we can't risk that from happening again, doll”

jaemin giggles against his shoulder, a sound so beautiful that jeno wishes he could listen to it on loop every second of every minute of every hour of every day for as long as he is alive and maybe in the afterlife as well if he is good enough to be worthy of it.

they keep going back and forth in silence for a few minutes, still wrapped in each other's arms, until jaemin speaks again, his voice cutting through the peaceful atmosphere.

“i love us, nono” he moves his head back a little so he can look at jeno in the eye before he keeps going, and jeno already feels like crying, because he seems unable to respond to anything related to emotions with anything other than tears. “i love that we get to do this kind of thing. i love that i love you and that you love me just as much. i love that we make it work even when it's hard. i love that we've known each other for almost 10 years yet we still discover new things every day that passes. i love that we are here now and i love that i am saying this because i always want you to know and remember how much you mean to me”

of course, as expected, jeno cries. jaemin doesn't. and when jaemin wipes his boyfriend's tears away, it is a moment that's so theirs that it feels overstepping to even begin describing it.

before jeno can even say a word, jaemin steps closer, if possible, to him, breaths mingling before pressing their lips together, and it's such a familiar feeling that jeno's heart flutters. this is what home feels like, he thinks. jaemin's arms find their way over jeno's shoulders and his stay wrapped around jaemin's waist, loving the way it just _fits_ in them, like jaemin was meant to be there, in his arms. and jeno thinks that maybe he was.

jaemin's lips taste sweet as always, but jeno really needs to breathe, so he pulls away a little, their foreheads still touching, and he surprises himself when he notices that they are still moving around the living room, "dancing". he seems to finally realise he has a voice, so he speaks “i love us too, nana”

the smile jaemin gives him in return is absolutely angelic, and jeno can't believe how he manages to look so pretty under the awful yellowish light the living room's light bulb provides, with his pink hair all over the place, his t-shirt falling off of his right shoulder, and the bags under his eyes caused by the lack of sleep, but it's _jaemin_ we are talking about, and he looks stunning _all the time_. 

after a while of going around the living room in circles a bit more, jeno feels his eyes slowly starting to get droppy, sleepiness taking over him little by little. he notices jaemin's body weight is almost all over him now, and he just _knows_ he feels drowsy too. he picks jaemin up as if he weighs nothing, and the boy doesn't say anything, he just wraps his legs around jeno's waist and lets himself be carried, too tired to care about what's happening.

the trip to the bedroom is exceptionally quick as jeno feels he can practically fall asleep any minute now and his top priority is getting them both to bed to finally get some sleep.

he puts jaemin on the bed carefully, going back to the living room almost running to turn off the light they had put on before, and the sight that greets him when he gets inside his room again makes his heart do things.

jaemin is asleep already, lips in the form of a pout and jeno can't help but coo at him. he gets on the bed slowly to not wake jaemin up, going under the blankets and cuddling him as soon as he got in a comfortable position to sleep. as if he sensed it, jaemin puts his head on jeno's chest, hugging him closer to his own body.

jaemin's asleep expression looks so peaceful, so ethereal jeno can't help but stare a for bit even though he wants to sleep. he is so lucky, so fucking lucky to have jaemin with him right now.

jeno drifts off to dreamland, but not before placing a kiss to his sleeping boyfriend's forehead and thinking that if _being home_ means finding himself being woken up at 4 in the morning with no reasonable explanation or motive but jaemin's sudden _need_ to dance, then jeno wants it, he _craves_ it. he wants anything as long as his baby, his special person, is there with him, because even if jaemin's lips are a little chapped sometimes and his own hands might be calloused and a bit rough, he knows that as long as they make it work and they find home in each other, **they definitely wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here and you are reading this note right now then thank you!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/koyojaem?s=09) or send me a message to my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bbynanaa)


End file.
